


El cuento de la Luna

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, Sorry Not Sorry, g:knd
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Cuentan que si te toca la luz de la luna cuando está plateada no volverás a ser el mismo, todo tu cuerpo cambiará, ningún niño debe salirUn relato previo a "Si lo quieres, tómalo" y "A cualquier costo" pero después de "Planeta Prohibido"





	El cuento de la Luna

“Cuentan que si te toca la luz de la luna cuando está plateada no volverás a ser el mismo, todo tu cuerpo cambiará, ningún niño debe salir” es lo que trato de explicarles el pequeño galáctico de la estación N.E.S.T sin embargo viendo su uniforme rango gris y siendo recién asignado a este sector resultaba fácil de engañar o al menos eso pensaron ellos al decidir salir.

El escuadrón Supr alistó su B.E.E y armas decididos, las misiones interplanetarias de noche no los asustaban y las simples leyendas claramente inventadas por los adultos menos, normalmente estarían de patrullaje dentro del cuadrante Alfa Centauri sin embargo una señal de ayuda les llamó la atención, en especial porque la misión era encontrar a un módulo de observación que se había estrellado esta tarde, sonaba muy importante incluso urgente pero ningún otro galáctico de la estación quiso acompañarlos por el supuesto mito.

La tarde caía rápidamente dificultando ver los signos del accidente, rastreaban entre el espeso bosque aun con el riesgo de estar a solo algunos kilómetros de la civilización, al medio van el capitán Aelo con los aprendices Chad y Ci intentando encontrar el lugar, pero la maleza no cede cada que cortan algo vuelve a crecer, tras ellos número Duar y Ega rastrean desde el módulo de descenso (la B.E.E) intentando captar alguna señal mientras Yon recorre por el “bosque” buscando heridos junto con Uno, la luz de la luna cubre extraordinariamente las copas de los árboles y su brillo plateado inquieta a Chad incluso cuando camina bajo la fresca sombra que sus ramas brindan

– ¿No te duelen los ojos?– le pregunta Aelo tomando un leve descanso

– No, señor– responde Chad rápidamente, extrañado

– Vamos, a tu especie esta luz puede lastimarles ¿no? Es muy intensa– el pequeño rango azul parece jugar con la lamparilla de apoyo, aunque apenas si es útil con el fulgor de la luna

– ¿Qué tal tu Ci?– insiste el peli azul mientras ambos esperan a la pequeña que viene última

– Yo, bueno…solo un poco– contesta nerviosamente la pequeña azafrán, parece esforzarse en no lagrimear

– Deberían usar lentes, como Uno– comenta el capitán irritando al mayor con la “sugerencia”, sabiendo que a él nunca le han dado un par

– Lo haría si tuviera– responde serenamente, solo quiere expresar su disgusto y problema esperando que el niño no lo tome a mal

– Será mejor hallarlos rápido, a los accidentados, son varios agentes técnicos– continua el azul sin interés en él, 274 exhala tranquilizándose, ya lleva varios meses con el equipo, bastantes misiones no obstante le cuesta trabajo tratar con el peli azul y su actitud de apatía no ayuda

– No salgan de la sombra, afuera seguro será doloroso– insiste el niño abriéndose paso por el “bosque”

– Sí, gracias – responde Ci algo animada

– Claro– dice Chad a medias, mirando a su alrededor y tomando el último puesto para vigilar, la luz se cuela entre los pequeños espacios dejados por las rojizas hojas y sin duda es un espectáculo extraño de ver, la enorme luna sigue avanzando por el cielo y él se preocupa pues este planeta no está deshabitado de hecho saben que hay adultos ahí por lo que aun con esa “leyenda” nada asegura que no salgan tras el escándalo que el accidente pudo hacer, mientras piensa el comunicador de Aelo suena, al fin

– Los encontramos, te envió las coordenadas– avisa número Yon corta y tajantemente, resonando la molestia en su voz, el azul sonríe asombrando un poco a ambos grises

– Bien, ya vamos– corta rápidamente revisando su rastreador sin detenerse

– No estamos muy lejos– comenta Cí buscando volver

– Deberíamos ir a la B.E.E o esperar por ellos– insiste la pequeña azafrán pero el pequeño no se detiene

– Sigamos rastreando hasta llegar allá, Ega puede alcanzarnos– contesta el encapuchado azul decidido a seguir, Chad le sigue inconforme, la idea de Ci parece buena pero el niño está al mando, así que obedece

Esquivan y rodean varios troncos secos que parecen quebrados de hace años intentando llegar al lugar de la señal cuando el ligero aroma a quemado llega a ellos, Chad se pone rápido la capucha pues aunque no debería quitársela durante una misión él detesta que aplaste su cabello, con el mismo disgusto Ci también se la coloca siguiendo al capitán que va al frente removiendo las hojas para llegar al repentino claro entre la vegetación, las ramas rotas y el leve humo lo confirman como el área de impacto, número Yon deambula entre los restos con obvio desgano de usar su capucha roja e incluso patea los pequeños trozos del módulo que quedan en el piso

– Para, alteras las pruebas– la reclama Aelo medio serio al salir del bosque e ir a ella

Ci permanece detrás de Chad mientras él espera al filo de las sombras tallando sus ojos, realmente es incómodo tratar de ver con tanto resplandor y eso es notorio para sus dos superiores, el azul les señala que no sigan y ellos se mantienen entre la “protección” que brindan los árboles, el rubio retrocede tanto como la azafrán le permite, busca alrededor identificando rápidamente el sitio donde están los galácticos heridos que ocultos entre el bosque parecen solo esperar, no puede evitar sonreír viendo entre ellos a Uno, su rostro entre molesto o frustrado extrañamente le anima, el niño parece tratar de convencerlos de salir o algo así, a él realmente no le importa mucho ahora solo disfruta verlo a salvo, va despreocupadamente a ellos siendo seguido por la pequeña azafrán que parece usarlo de escudo contra la luz

– No quieren salir, son unos tontos que se creen lo que sea– grita Yon

– Incluso despeje una parte – trata de explicarle al azul

– Ya estaríamos la estación pero no quieren salir, caminando entre los árboles tardaremos horas– agrega más irritada, realmente parece querer estallar y si no fuera por la presencia del capitán estaría preocupado

– No importa Ega viene hacia acá con la B.E.E– el tono desinteresado con el que Aelo habla parece calmar un poco a la impaciente niña

– Puede bajar ahí– señala el área despejada por ella

– Los comunicadores no funcionan bien– interviene Uno tocando el suyo sin que ningún otro resuene

– Lo sé, debe ser esta estúpida interferencia– se queja el azul señalando la enorme luna sobre ellos, ambos superiores vuelven lentamente a las arboledas manteniendo su atención en los alrededores

– Tal vez no fue buena idea después de todo– agrega mirando a los niños del accidente

– ¿En serio pensaban dejarnos aquí hasta mañana?– gruñe uno de ellos, levantándose bruscamente del suelo y por su sudadera naranja queda claro que era el jefe de la expedición

– Puede ser– responde Aelo sin mayor cambio, inquietando a los menores en rango que los ven entre incrédulos e irritados, el chico queda atónito mirando al resto del equipo, Chad solo mueve los hombros resignado y sin mucho interés

– ¿Cómo están tus ojos?– el azul ni siquiera repara en ellos yendo hacia Uno y reagrupando al equipo

– Perfectos, funcionan bien– señala el británico sus lentes blancos, Chad sonríe al oírlo y claro que sigue molesto, a él si le duelen pero mirándolo todo sonriente y alegre al punto de la satisfacción no puede recriminarle nada, además los pequeños galácticos parecen tan influenciados de vigor como él mismo. Ci atiende a los heridos así que él va en su apoyo pero puede notar la desconfianza en los pequeños grises que lo distinguen mayor, no se siente nervioso o cohibido solo le resulta latoso ser separado así por los galácticos recién lo conocen, por el contrario Yon y Uno llaman mucho la atención incluso mientras hablan los detalles con Aelo, Chad lo entiende, ella es famosa y no forzosamente por cosas buenas en cuanto al británico parece haberse vuelto popular tras conseguir su rango rojo y debe admitirlo fue en muy poco tiempo, al principio estaba algo “mosqueado” pero ya hace mucho lo acepto, sin dejar de esforzarse en conseguir su propia promoción, claro.

Las aspas de la B.E.E suenan ruidosas mientras Uno comienza a alinear rápido y enérgico a los niños, la forma en la que corre ordenando firmemente, manteniéndose atento a los heridos o los más chicos le hace sonreír nostálgico, de todas aquellas misiones que no pudo compartir y de aquellas que debió interrumpir sin que el menor lo supiera, quisiera algún día tener la cercanía y confianza de confesárselas pero por ahora solo lo ve lucir sus habilidades de liderazgo, algo absorto lo sigue con la mirada viendo a los niños seguir sus órdenes alegremente entonces como si se supiera observado voltea a verlo, orgulloso, el corazón le da un vuelco, acelerado y entusiasmado le sonríe de vuelta yendo a él sin perderlo de vista

– ¿Realmente no te irrita esta luz?– le pregunta conteniendo su agitación al llegar a su lado

– Los lentes la filtran ¿Los quieres probar?– Uno parece sincero en su ofrecimiento pero igual él duda

– Tus ojos están rojizos– le comenta Aelo llegando tras él, asustándolo e impidiendo su respuesta

– No me duelen– asegura algo nervioso, se siente presionado con el azul detrás y el fuerte viento que agita a los árboles

– ¿En serio? deberíamos ponerte algo– opina Ci, buscando algo en su pequeño botiquín cuando la B.E.E termina de detenerse cerca de la sombra del bosque.

La compuerta principal se abre lentamente y junto con la rampa Ega sale, como siempre su rostro es serio aun cuando parece solo ver la táctil que suele llevar consigo, los galácticos lo saludan militarmente dado su rango pero él apenas si responde demasiado enfocado en su reporte

– Solo suban– ordena permaneciendo al principio de la rampa, los niños corren arriba desordenadamente aun cuando Aelo intenta alinearlos, Yon viene desde los escombros todavía molesta

– Ya podemos irnos ¿cierto? O esperaremos a otro equipo– se queja reacia o crispada, Chad quisiera reír por la cara que hace pero

– Sube, nosotros terminamos– responde el blanco dándole espacio a la niña que extrañamente sube en silencio, algo extraño de ver para el rubio

– Vendrán por los restos mañana– le anuncia Ega al capitán, claramente inconforme

– No importa, la misión es llevarlos a la estación ¿Cierto?– el azul se detiene ante él tranquilo casi despreocupado, algo que también parece incordiar al blanco

– ¿Es enserio? No es posible– se queja Uno

– Cualquiera podría encontrarlos– agrega más disgustado, como si tuviera que aclarárselos, él lo entiende, sería problemático si su tecnología cae en manos de adultos pero mirando los restos humeantes no parece posible que algo útil se saque de eso

– Lo entiendo, a mí también me parece inadecuado pero el bienestar de los agentes es primero– responde el peli plateado, aun si su cara no lo demuestra suena resignado

– Podría quedarme y vigilar o tal vez podríamos camuflar el área– murmura Uno mirando el lugar, da la impresión de estar buscando opciones

– No creo que sea necesario– vacila el azul no obstante el esbelto blanco parece considerarlo, Chad está dispuesto a ofrecerse también cuando nota ese leve cambio en la postura del británico, la tensión de sus hombros se relaja e incluso parece ver más allá, sobre los árboles, como si estuviera asombrado por el paisaje, sus dos superiores también lo notan consultándose en silencio casi dándole tiempo de admirar el lugar

– No será necesario, tenemos el punto fijado y será más prudente protegerlo desde la base– afirma Ega, atento a las reacciones del pequeño encapuchado rojo, y es claro para Chad que esa mirada no es indiferente, ese tema aún le escuece aunque quiere convencerse que cada vez guarda más la calma, en especial ahora que el niño no responde

– Puedes esperar a que todos suban ¿cierto? Uno– dice Aelo al subir la rampa, sin esperar respuesta por lo que Chad duda si fue una petición o una orden primero, Ega vuelve a la nave mirándolos levemente, y es difícil para el treceañero saber si quiere que él suba o no, el blanco guarda silencio permaneciendo inmóvil en la entrada mientras los más chicos suben y ellos “vigilan”, la luz parece avanzar gradualmente colándose bajo los árboles mientras la azafrán viene con los últimos niños casi corriendo para subir sin embargo el rojo sigue absorto en el bosque

– No tarden– comenta Ega entrando tan pronto la niña pasa, dejándolos solos, él asiente en silencio un poco asombrado de ese implícito permiso y la nula respuesta del británico, luce demasiado absorto en el panorama, o al menos sus lentes no parecen parar de analizar, tal vez nadie más lo notaria pero él sabe exactamente cuándo procesan datos, distingue esa leve luz moviéndose y dándole un tono rosado a sus mejillas que los primeros días confundió con rubor, sin duda la vista es atrayente, los efectos que la luz y las sombras hacen en el bosque captan toda la atención del menor así que él decide avanzar, sin perderlo de vista, pero se detiene al filo de la entrada, observándolo, en ese ángulo solo puede ver la parte de su rostro que la capucha no cubre, pero sabe bien que mira. Frente ellos las hojas se balancean con el viento y como si fueran espejos reflejan la luz tiñéndola con sus colores, es fantástico, como si fueran los mismos árboles quienes crearan ese espectáculo, la brisa fresca los sacude dejando cientos de centelleos colarse por las ramas y removiendo la capucha del menor, incluso Chad siente la suya caer no obstante el menor no hace esfuerzo por reacomodarla, las copas de los árboles se baten bruscamente y la plateada luz de la luna resplandece sobre Uno, maravillosamente, su clara piel toma un tono indescriptible para el rubio, suave o tersa, mullida incluso como si fuera una fina tela que curva y vaporosa pudiera desaparecer bajo un simple roce, asombrosamente maravilloso, las leves sombras se disipan ante el avance de la perlada luz que casi parece provenir de él, admirando lo pequeño y tierno que luce Nigel se le acelera el pulso puede ver ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas contrastar preciosamente con el tenue brillo que resalta sus húmedos labios rosados, la vista del menor sigue en su alrededor sonriendo casi satisfecho del mágico escenario pero él no puede apartar su mirada aun cuando sus ojos duelen no quiere dejar de verlo, incluso avanza ansiando quitarle los blancos lentes, ahora mismo quiere ver sus azules ojos brillar en esa increíble luz aunque se detiene en cuanto voltea, su corazón late acelerado, deliciosamente acelerado y extasiado desea decir algo, lo que sea, todo

– Discúlpame ¿Ya nos vamos?– pregunta Nigel sonriendo amable o avergonzado, él no lo sabe pero asiente lagrimeando, atónito cuando el menor va a él sacándose los lentes con cuidado, todo él tiembla mirándolo a los ojos sintiendo ese intenso azul de perlados tonos devorarlo

– Toma– le pasa sus anteojos gentil

– Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso– agrega avergonzado intentando ocultar su ruborizado rostro con una sonrisa de confianza, volviendo al interior de la nave pero Chad apenas si puede ponerse los lentes tras eso.

El trayecto a la N.E.S.T fue corto y estando dentro de la B.E.E la luz ya no le afectó, aún así probó un poco los lentes del menor dándose el gusto de ver otro poco más sus ojos, le pareció incluso que el leve resplandor plateado continuó sobre el británico bastante tiempo aunque no está muy seguro, pasaron las revisiones médicas sin contratiempos y ahora descansan dentro de su propia nave anclada a la estación, el equipo intenta tomar su cena bajo la plática de los superiores que no dejan el tema escribiendo sus larguísimos informes, Aelo y Ega insisten en revisar las declaraciones pero no todos los accidentados han terminado sus reportes, en cambio Yon mastica ruidosamente sus hojuelas rosas desinteresada del tema mientras Ci les sirve a los demás algo parecido a la leche

– No hay seña de fallos en las turbinas– explica Duar comiendo ávidamente sus galletas, Chad come esos cubos verdes que saben muy similar a la pizza, con queso y todo, manteniéndose atento al rango rojo, tras las pruebas le regreso sus lentes pero no han hablado más, parece seguir revisando las simulaciones que género al analizar el sitio

– ¿No comerás?– le pregunta algo consternado, es decir, ellos ya casi terminan y no lo ha visto tomar nada desde que volvieron

– No, ahora no tengo hambre– responde Uno suavemente sin soltar su táctil y es bastante raro porque tampoco voltea

– ¿Comiste en el camino?– apenas se le entiende a Aelo mientras muerde su emparedado

– No, señor, solo no tengo hambre– el rojo suena serio, no más de lo usual sin embargo hay algo en su postura que inquieta a Chad, aunque no está seguro

– ¿Estas mareado? Luces pálido– cuestiona Ega levantándose impulsivo e ir a él, el gris lo mira incrédulo “¿Realmente luce más pálido?” se pregunta echándole un vistazo al británico, para él luce bien, de hecho su piel parece brillante y suave

– ¿Pasaste las revisiones?– insiste el blanco a solo unos pasos del menor, Ci capta de inmediato dejando todo para correr a su habitación, seguramente por su botiquín

– Sí, fuimos de los últimos ¿cierto 274?– responde el menor rápidamente y aun cuando pide la confirmación del rubio no voltea a verlo, continúa trabajando de espaldas a ellos

– Sí– musita él de todos modos, sin dejar de vigilarlo y por la forma en que se mueve realmente comienza a preocuparse, no es que tirite o tenga algún tic es… que parece aislado

– Número Uno…– le llama el blanco con cierta seriedad, tal vez intentando llamar su atención, Chad no lo sabe apenas puede reaccionar cuando ve algo aparecer sobre la cabeza del pequeño calvo

– ¿Qué es eso?– grita levantándose y señalando aterrado pero nadie tiene tiempo a protestar, al instante brotaron repentinamente dos formas blandas y largas, claramente Uno las siente e intenta tocarlas de inmediato

– Espera– le pide Aelo, despreocupadamente bebiendo de su jugo, sin mayor sobresalto, cohibiendo un poco al rubio

– ¿Qué son?– pregunta 274 menos asustado aunque se mantiene atento al menor que buscando verlas trastabilla al mirar arriba

– Cambian de color– se emociona Yon corriendo a él, totalmente sonriente, Duar graba y toma fotos de todo el cambio, le parece maravilloso tanto la forma de Uno como sus reacciones, en cambio Ci se queda impactada al entrar y verlo

– ¿Un conejo?– musita pasmada, aunque en sus mejillas aparecen esas pequeñas marcas que siempre parecen avergonzarla

– Luce delicioso– agrega lamiendo sus labios, ansiosa, Ega sonríe llegando a ella para palmear suavemente la cabeza de la azafrán tal vez para llamar su atención, atónito Chad no sabe qué hacer, es cierto que esas dos cosas negras parecen orejas de conejo pero el resto de Uno sigue igual, su estatura, piel y color de ojos no ha cambiado por lo que la conmoción no es mucha sin embargo sigue completamente confundido.

Yon ríe divertida yendo de un lado a otro intentando ver mejor a Uno en lo que Duar lo escanea, el naranja ha insistido en analizarlo personalmente y ahora 274 espera en la puerta del laboratorio mientras el niño árbol pone todos sus escáneres sobre el británico

– Son muy suaves– informa Aelo inspeccionándolas cuidadoso, dado lo raro de la situación es asistente temporal del técnico y parece muy serio al tocarlas, incluso mantiene puestos sus guantes

El rubio mira todo desde la entrada, supuestamente para no alterar las lecturas, y aunque todos deberían hacerlo nadie parece intentar apartar a la roja, a él realmente no le importa, está fijo en el menor delineando cada expresión e intentando averiguar si verdaderamente está más pálido, pero verlo sin sus lentes con el rostro verdaderamente ruborizado, apenas teñido del tenue brillo de los analizadores, le hace olvidar esas negras “orejas”, incómodo bajo las luces el pequeño calvo voltea a verlo, alterándolo, siempre es así, su corazón se acelera como si se le fuera a salir y él sonríe nervioso o bobo intentando calmarse a sí mismo mientras siente que no puede abrir la boca o lo dirá todo y… y…

– ¿Se ven muy raras?– pregunta el británico extrañamente inseguro, justo ahora no trae sus lentes pero sus brillantes ojos apenas si lucen bajo el verde destello del escáner y el temblor acuoso de las lágrimas contenidas

– Sí, bastante– ríe el rubio intentando relajar el ambiente sin embargo solo el chico lo toma así

– Al menos Ci cree que me veo bien– contesta el pequeño rojo con forzada tranquilidad

– Si, como su cena– bromea él, puede sentir la presión del menor en su voz, todos estos meses que han estado en el mismo equipo no han sido en balde, están juntos no solo por ser los únicos terrestres también por el buen trabajo en equipo que hacen, desde la tierra él debía anticiparse a lo que el niño haría claro que entonces fallaba varias veces pero ahora tenía más comprensión de lo que sentía, era como un pequeño vínculo entre ambos pero en momentos como este cuando la presión pesaba en Uno no sabía cómo reconfortarlo, bromear con él no se sentía suficiente

– Seguro es temporal– le comenta al fin mirándolo sonreír brevemente

– Claro– la suavidad de su voz lo escalofría, él lo cree y quisiera probárselo pero solo puede esperar afuera, sintiéndose impotente

– Luce triste– comenta Ci sorprendiéndolo pues está a su lado “¿Cuánto lleva ahí?”

– Algo… ¿Y tú estás bien?– lo pregunta ya que también parece más seria de lo usual y siendo de un planeta de “como felinos” se cuestiona que tan en serio fue ese pasado comentario

– Sí, aunque Uno huele delicioso nunca me lo comería– asevera rápida y en voz alta pero algo le dice al mayor que lo exclama más para sí misma

– Es mi amigo– agrega firmemente o esa impresión le da a el

– Lo sé– comenta Ega llegando del pasillo tras ellos, salió desde que llevaron a Uno al laboratorio y él supuso que iría a la N.E.S.T por apoyo o algo pero verlo tan… indiferente como siempre no le da esperanza

– No parece grave, pero quisiera saber ¿cómo paso esto?– el blanco va detrás de ellos mientras entran y claramente la pregunta va a la roja aunque ella luce más interesada en asediar a su compañero, la mirada estricta del blanco se suaviza viendo a Aelo salir de la cámara de escaneo

– Uno cree mejor quedarse en cuarentena– comenta el azul sacándose los guantes

– Es muy responsable de su parte– asevera Ega con un tono que para Chad oscila entre la satisfacción o alegría

– Me parece exagerado– exclama el capitán, renuente a la idea, Chad también lo está

– Y si se vuelve cornepo… ¿Qué haremos?– pregunta Yon intentando tocarle la oreja al británico aunque este lo evita retrocediendo, por lo visto las “orejas” tienen un movimiento similar al del animal e incluso le dan la impresión de que el niño puede moverlas a voluntad

– Conejo– rectifica el blanco, con un tono tan serio y extraño que es obvio que no conoce al animal

– Ajá, lo que sea ¿Qué haremos?– a la peli violeta no parece interesarle mucho aprenderse la palabra o que Uno esté oyendo

– Si no es contagioso, peligroso o inconveniente, nada– responde Ega sin mayor emoción, sin embargo al treceañero le molesta, ya es bastante frío su tono pero decirlo mientras ve al afectado le parece demasiado… cruel, en cambio el pequeño calvo asiente casi como si lo estuviera acordando con el blanco y esa interacción silenciosa, casi privada le desagrada aún más

– Estará bien– exclama abruptamente, tal vez demasiado brusco, no lo sabe pero por la mirada de admiración y gratitud de Uno se siente bien, demasiado como para importarle cómo se lo tomen los demás

– Incluso si es un corope estará bien– sonríe la roja animando al niño a salir de su cuarentena autoimpuesta

– ¿Qué comen esos? ¿Qué se te antoja?– le insiste tomándole de la mano instándole a salir, la emoción e imprudencia de la peli violeta valdría mucho para Chad si no llevara sus guantes puestos aunque también le molestaría más

– Realmente no tengo hambre, solo quisiera terminar mi informe– responde el rojo sin retirar su mano, atento a sus superiores

– Definitivamente deberías…– el blanco parece pensarlo pero Aelo mira a Duar

– No es contagioso aunque el resto del análisis tardará más– explica el naranja muy por encima

– Ya– el azul no parece muy convencido pero tampoco preocupado

– ¿Paso algo extraño en el bosque? ¿Durante la misión?– cuestiona Duar a la roja

– No, ya viste mi informe ¿no?– la pequeña peli violeta parece incluso molesta de recordarlo

– ¿Qué tal después?– le cuestiona Ega a Chad, todos lo miran y él se siente sobrepasado

– Ah, no lo creo, yo…– duda nervioso, demasiado revuelto pues solo puede recordar lo lindo que lucía el niño y mirarlo ahora tampoco ayuda

– La luz– grita Uno adelantándose repentinamente, soltándose rápidamente de la pasmada niña

– ¿Otra vez eso? vamos Uno no crees esas leyendas o ¿sí?– niega Aelo con sobrada incredulidad o reproche

– Pero ¿qué tal si fuera cierto?– Duar “corre” activando una de sus enormes pantallas, las lecturas de los escáneres y sus múltiples resultados se despliegan imparables

– Al parecer, Uno está en un estado de cambio pero todo indica que es temporal– los datos son tantos y pasan tan rápido que para el gris es imposible leerlos todos sin embargo hay un constante símbolo que llama su atención

– Aun no entiendo muy bien este idioma ¿Qué significa ese? Nunca lo había visto– lo señala rápidamente antes que pase, Nigel se acerca con interés ruborizándose al instante

– Celo, Brama, Atracción, Apetito, Sexua…–

– Ok, ya entendimos– grita el británico rojo como tomate sin embargo los más chicos dudan

– Uno está en celo– explica Duar sin asombro aun cuando el resto de niños no entiende bien

– ¿Cómo?– grita Chad impactado mirando al resto esperando que sea una broma, Ega luce tan asombrado como él y tiene sentido siendo los mayores entienden bien el significado pero lo que implica dada la situación es más difícil

– ¿Uno es niña?– pregunta Yon mirando a Ci, ambas lo son por lo que se extrañan

– No, no puedo estar en celo, eso es de adultos… de animales… adultos– niega el menor asustado mirando con preocupación al resto

– Cálmate, no vas a ser adulto solo es un efecto, quizás causado por la luna– el naranja parece comprender mejor la angustia del niño o sus propios datos por lo que se lo toma con cierta paciencia

– Tal vez tomamos muy a la ligera esa leyenda– va tranquilamente hasta el rojo, aunque el menor lo mira nervioso incluso agitado, Chad no lo sabe él mismo se siente demasiado alterado

– Tal vez esa luna es para la procreación de los adultos, claro que si afecta a los niños esa podría ser la razón de que les dijeran que no salieran, posiblemente– Duar juega con sus hojas atrapando una y poniéndosela al niño en su cabeza

– En mi planeta los adultos se llenan de flores– le sonríe

– Seguro el efecto pasa mañana– le comenta a Aelo que sigue atento a todos los datos

– ¿Por qué un conejo? ¿Por qué las “orejas”?– cuestiona Chad nada en los resultados responde eso

– Creí que su especie las tenía– responde el naranja confundido

– No– responden Uno y 274 al unísono, ninguno parece creerse la explicación, menos porque no explica lo de esas orejas

– Igual no es contagioso, así que mañana veremos– bosteza Aelo

– Ya son las 2, voy a mi cuarto despiértenme para desayunar– el pequeño azul comienza a salir desinteresado pero Ega corre a la entrada y totalmente derecho le da un saludo marcial

– Descanse capitán– exclaman Uno, Ega, Duar y Yon, incluso después de tanto tiempo Chad aún no se acostumbra a eso, a su sincronía, claramente Ci tampoco sin embargo Aelo sale sin más

– Descansen– bosteza por el pasillo

– ¿Quién está de guardia hoy?– Ega mira a los chicos y el rubio exhala decepcionado sabiendo que ni en broma lo dejarían a él, Duar levanta su rama

– Yo me quedaré, así estudio un poco más al planeta, es nuestra primera visita y parece un sitio divertido– sonríe emocionado revisando los datos recién obtenidos, Ega asiente suavemente expectante del resto

– Estaré en mi cuarto, avísenme si pasa algo– agrega dispuesto a salir pero para volteándose hacia el rojo

– ¿Seguro estarás bien? Nigel– pregunta yendo a él, para Chad no solo es sorpresivo oír que lo llama por su nombre, también esa mirada suave, amable o de confianza que le da, Uno asiente lentamente manteniendo la distancia y él no sabe qué pensar del británico, sus “orejitas” se agachan levemente, dulcemente tiernas

– Debes descansar ¿Quieres que te acompañe hoy?– ofrece el blanco y para él ya es demasiado, ese tono es claramente dulzón, se incomoda al oírlo pero le es hartante ver el rostro del menor, sus labios se mueven apunto de decir algo, tan suave y temblorosos que su corazón late desesperado, aterrado de lo que dirá, aun si no lo sabe

– Mu– mu yo también quiero cuidar a Uno, hagamos una pijamada– sonríe Yon corriendo rápidamente a ellos e intentando tomar la mano de ambos pero el blanco se le escabulle

– No y es Ega, número Ega– aclara el niño molesto

– Uno mantenme informado si hay un cambio, Yon mañana harás la primera revisión, duérmete ya– su cara es muy seria aunque igual la menor ríe

– Claro– contesta antes que salga

– Descansa Ega– Ci intenta ser formal pero es la única

– Gracias– musita el blanco antes de ir muy lejos y el rubio juraría que hay algo de color en sus mejillas pero no le da tiempo de confirmarlo

– Videojuegos– grita Yon escandalosa al salir corriendo a la sala central de la Blackout, Ci sonríe siguiéndola pero él espera por Uno, el británico observa la pantalla llenarse de datos, luce abrumado incluso tenso al ver los constantes símbolos en especial ese que altera a ambos

– Pueden ir a jugar, no necesito más muestras– comenta Duar volviendo a su consola, que el mismo naranja armó, ambos esperan algún cambio de actitud en el menor sin embargo este apenas se mueve

– Vamos, no te preocupes tanto– Chad intenta tranquilizarlo pero el naranja le señala que pare

– Ambos son de la misma especie ¿no?– cuestiona llamando su atención

– Sería mejor evitar riesgos– sonríe señalándoles mantener la distancia

– No hay forma de que yo sea compatible pero los demás no sé…– el naranja parece titubear y volteándose a su pantalla los hace dudar a ellos

– No tengo informes al respecto… – musita casi disgustado

– Pero evita el contacto con tus compañeros ¿de acuerdo?– el niño árbol luce afligido al pedirlo sin embargo el rojo asiente dispuesto a salir

– No creo que importe, ambos somos varones– dice el británico con un tono que para el rubio roza con el fastidio, eso le molesta o mejor dicho le duele

– Tendré cuidado… terminaré mi informe– concluye al salir, dejando al gris atrás, él mira los datos incómodo, molesto y hastiado

– Si era así ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?– se voltea hacia el naranja queriendo volcar esa frustración en él

– Ambos sabemos que lo aislarían ¿cierto? Tal vez es solo una noche pero él ya se siente mal– el niño señala la pantalla y hay tantos datos que Chad no sabe a cuál se refiere, le irrita que ni siquiera lo mire pero debe admitir que ciertamente Uno ya está muy presionado

– Iré a ayudarlo– dice al salir y no es que espere otra cosa pero el naranja ni siquiera responde cuando se va y su compuerta se cierra en cuanto sale.

Tenso va a la sala central justo el cuarto donde comían antes que el diezañero cambiara, bueno no es un gran cambio pero sin duda es una alteración extraña, mientras se acerca puede oír las escandalosas risas de la roja y los gritos preocupados de la azafrán así que cuando entra no es sorpresa que la mayor esté celebrando su triunfo, la pantalla muestra las coloridas imágenes del juego de los Monos Arcoíris Truenos de Azúcar mientras ella baila igual que el personaje, Chad pasa rápidamente de ellas al ver a Uno en los sofás del fondo, sentado con su táctil entre las manos casi de espaldas y totalmente cabizbajo, luce raro casi arrinconado pero el mayor no logra ver su expresión, sus largas orejitas negras hacen una curva cubriéndole el rostro

– Hey ¿ya casi terminas? ¿Debería agregarle algo al mío?– bromea acercándose pero el menor retrocede levemente al verlo cerca, la tensión e incomodidad no se van, solo aumentan

– Tardare otro poco– contesta el británico con un tono extrañamente suave, no descubre su rostro ni hace afán de dejarlo sentarse a su lado o tan siquiera aproximarse

– Puedes ir a dormir o jugar, si quieres– agrega retrocediendo otro poco en su asiento, no haciéndole lugar solo… apartándose, Chad no tolera eso y decidido va a sentarse en el sillón cercano casi encarándolo

– No, te acompaño– dice sonriente, tal vez debería ir a su lado e insistir en ver su rostro pero tampoco es que quiera presionarlo de más

– Al fin de cuentas ambos somos varones y no importa ¿cierto?– sentencia con esas palabras que tanto le dolieron, comprende la supuesta seguridad, si, normalmente el celo indica procrear y dos machos no pueden de hecho suelen ser agresivos entre ellos sin embargo es ese tono e indirecta de la imposible atracción lo que le aguijonea de principio

– Mmh– asiente Uno agazapándose sobre el mullido sillón que el rubio supone alguna vez fue parte de una nave más grande, tecnológica y alienígena. Al igual que en la tierra las naves galácticas están armadas de cientos de partes de otras maquinarias, vehículos y edificios pero al no ser terrestres se le dificulta encontrarles otra forma que no sean las que actualmente conoce, mira a las niñas jugar totalmente ensimismadas y al pequeño británico que escribe levemente encorvado, los lentes le impiden ver sus ojos y las orejas le tapan media cabeza pareciendo una espesa cabellera negra, tal vez si el niño estuviera de mejor humor bromearía con él pero justo ahora mientras la tenue luz verde ilumina su cara solo guarda silencio esperando que termine y tal vez las niñas se duerman para poder hablar.

Abre los ojos encontrando una enorme pantalla al frente, apagada y extrañado se levanta veloz “¿Qué hora es?” se cuestiona dudando el por qué no está en su cuarto sin embargo pronto cae en pánico recordando todo, nervioso busca alrededor pero Yon está dormida en el piso apenas apoyada en el asiento acojinado, no ve a Ci y mientras camina entre las ruidosas envolturas de dulces lo nota “Uno tampoco está” alarmado lo busca por el cuarto, pero no hay señas del niño, sale al pasillo rápido e inquieto sin saber muy bien a donde ir ¿Su cuarto? ¿El laboratorio? ¿Donde? Corre por el pasillo rumbo al segundo piso de la nave, agitado, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido y la cabeza embrollada, apenas si puede ver el camino, las pocas luces nocturnas difícilmente lo iluminan, casi derrapa para llegar al cuarto de Uno abriendo la puerta asustado pero toda su esperanza se viene abajo cuando ve que no está ahí, agitado intenta buscarlo en el resto de su cuarto pero brusca, repentina e increíblemente “Ci” viene a su cabeza, la niña no estaba abajo, asustado o preocupado no puede creerlo pero el recordar la ansiosa cara de la “felina” lo escalofría, sale del cuarto más alterado que nunca, sin dejar de imaginar a un pequeño conejo asustado, corriendo o escondiéndose herido ¿Y si se lo comió? ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Cómo dejo que esto pasara? no piensa en otra cosa, no puede, está aterrado y solo puede correr al otro lado de la nave, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldrá, siente que caerá al piso cuando ve el cuarto de la pequeña, tiene un llamativo dibujo en la compuerta y él ni siquiera lo duda, su desesperación pesa más, la abre rudamente listo a gritar cuando ve a la menor tranquilamente dormida, se enrosca bajo el cobertor asomando levemente su redonda cara, aturdido y en silencio vuelve a cerrar mirando a los lados, liado, su corazón no para e intentando pensar respira apresurado entre jadeos de cansancio, apenas siente su cabeza y realmente está confundido, sin saber qué hacer camina despacio rumbo al puente de control, entonces ve la puerta de número Ega, ahí siguen los borrones que el niño no logró limpiar tratando de quitar los dibujitos que Yon le hizo, lentamente se detiene frente ella, “¿Quieres que te acompañe hoy?” recuerda al “niño unicornio” frente Uno, su voz, su mirada e incluso su cercanía, con solo acordarse siente que le oprimen el corazón, como si fueran a arrancárselo, no puede pasar de ello, del como Ega lo dijo, con ese tono suave y gentil que nunca le había oído o la cara del menor, la completa atención que tenía hacia él, a punto de contestar dios sabe que, retrocede unos pasos dudando pero al final decide irse.

Sí, tal vez Uno está dentro, con Ega, ni siquiera intenta verificarlo, tocar o preguntar solo imaginar al menor contestando lo altera “Uno está en celo” y no puede respirar, su cabeza pesa, no puede sentir nada, tiene los dedos entumecidos, un frío en el cuerpo y un hueco en el pecho “Compatible” “Los demás no sé” “No creo que afecte, ambos somos varones” su mente no para, solo quiere salir corriendo de ahí, negando retrocede confundido o asustado pero pronto no puede más y sigue su impulso ”¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué puede significar? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?” todas las preguntas tienen solo una respuesta para él, una que no puede afrontar, abrumado corre sin saber a dónde ir, corre desesperado deseando alejarse lo más posible casi resbalando al girar en los pasillos pero sin importarle caer acelera más, gira a la derecha en el último sin lugar a donde ir cuando ve la puerta al hangar, entrando tan brusco y veloz que al ver algo moverse entre las penumbras no logra frenar y cae apenas logrando meter su mano antes de estrellarse la cara en el piso, impetuoso busca ver al intruso pero frente él y completamente en guardia lo mira Número Uno, sorprendido o incrédulo, Chad no puede más quiere llorar o reír pero agotado exhala sentándose lentamente en el piso, respirando suavemente mientras lo mira, calmándose

– ¿Estás bien?– pregunta el menor con cierta cautela y por la reacción de la luz roja de sus anteojos el niño lo sigue analizando

– Sí, estoy bien– musita sonriendo más tranquilo tras oírlo

– Te estaba buscando– comenta sin levantarse del piso, su corazón aún late muy fuerte y en este momento solo piensa una cosa

– ¿Otra vez no sirven los comunicadores?– pregunta el británico revisando su placa y activando la comunicación, contactando al rubio, el aparato suena de inmediato repicando fuertemente en la obscura habitación, sobresaltando a ambos

– ¡Oh! sí– ríe él ruborizándose avergonzado pero el menor solo se acerca, despacio

– Gracias por preocuparte– susurra al llegar frente Chad sentándose a su lado, él se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente volteando a verlo, la luz es muy poca pero estando así de cerca puede definirlo bien

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? Con las luces apagadas– pregunta intentando verle el rostro y controlarse un poco pero el niño guarda un raro silencio

– Puedo acompañarte, si quieres– sugiere suavemente, nervioso, el menor parece acomodarse a su lado con una actitud tranquila mirando a la pequeña nave de descenso (B.E.E)

– Aquí es más tranquilo que la sala central ¿cierto?– pregunta algo atropellado deseando oír su voz o saber porqué está ahí o porque lo dejó solo allá, sin embargo el pequeño no responde, sigue viendo al frente

– Pensé que estabas en tu cuarto– insiste acercándose un poco, no hay tanta distancia entre ambos pero realmente necesita más cercanía, el menor no se aleja, de hecho apenas si se mueve, tentado por la situación Chad llega hasta él topando con su hombro y sintiendo el leve movimiento de su respiración, calmándose y agitándose a la vez

– Dijeron que debías descansar ¿Qué tal te sientes?– le recuerda sin saber qué más decir dentro de su entusiasmo

– No puedo dormir, estoy muy… ansioso– musita Uno afirmando el puño de sus mangas al cubrir sus manos, para Chad es extraño verlo así, las pequeñas orejitas negras se mueven lentamente reposando sobre su cabeza casi ocultándolo de él

– ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?– pregunta preocupado, siguen conectados a la N.E.S.T y sus científicos tal vez puedan hacer más que Duar

– No, Chad…– susurra el menor, temblorosamente cabizbajo, rozando levemente la punta de sus dedos, él quiere discutirle pero…

– ¿Puedo enseñarte algo y no te ríes?– insiste el pequeño acercándose, su voz es muy tenue casi un susurro incluso cuando está apoyado en él, sin embargo todo Chad tiembla poniéndose rojo

– ¿Cómo?– cuestiona aunque…

– Sí– agrega rápidamente al inclinarse atento al menor, cubriéndolo, Uno sonríe levemente y asintiendo tímidamente toma sus anteojos, retirándolos con cuidado, Chad no duda un instante sujetándolos con todo y la mano del niño

– No me duelen pero…– su voz es fascinantemente suave, tanto como sus labios que tiemblan, temerosos y expectantes a la reacción del mayor

– Nigel, tus ojos son…– Chad no puede decirlo, apenas si puede creerlo, toda la visión es… apabullante, la mano de Uno se estremecerse cálida y tierna bajo la suya, confirmándole su angustia pero él difícilmente consigue asimilarlo todo, mira el rostro del pequeño con… asombro, su linda piel clara que hace unas horas le parecía perfecta con ese tono perlado es ahora rociada de un leve rubor rosado que le parece maravilloso, pierde el aliento viendo esos rojizos labios que el niño muerde dulcemente con frustración sin embargo son el precioso par de ojos los que le dejan sin palabras

– Son rosas– exhala Nigel, al fin, resignado apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Chad que totalmente emocionado lo rodea con su brazo evitando caer, la punta de las negras orejitas le rozan el rostro y tanto su aroma como la sensación le son realmente agradables, incluso puede sentir el pulso acelerado del menor

– Son hermosos– susurra rozándolas con sus labios, gozando la caricia

– No te burles– se queja el pequeño sin embargo siente como lo abraza de vuelta

– No, nunca, es cierto– intenta mirarlo pero la orejita le estorba

– En serio, lo son– insiste soltándolo solo para apartarla y seguirlos viendo

– Para nada– exclama el británico moviéndola y acercándose más, Chad está atónito, luce tan lindo como si esas orejitas negras fueran parte de él, lo mira tan tiernamente que no puede evitarlo toma su mejilla acercándole a él

– Está muy caliente– susurra Uno frotando su rostro contra la mano del boquiabierto rubio

– Yo… tenía mucho frío y… Duar dijo que… no quería molestarlos– murmura ocultando un poco el rostro en el pecho del rubio, que asiente tratando de comprender

– Solo tiemblo mucho…– vacila el menor y él comprende la situación, sabe que pasa ¿Cuándo el seguro y bravo Nigel Uno diría algo así? se aclara a sí mismo sonriendo avergonzado, lo entiende y exhalando lo mantiene entre sus brazos, tranquilamente

– ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo? Solo hoy– la voz del británico tiembla y apenas si lo mira pero Chad está realmente feliz de que se lo haya pedido

– Sí, cuando quieras– responde sonriente acercándolo más, abrazándolo cuidadoso o protector.

El molesto sonido de chasquidos repiquetea una y otra vez, es demasiado irritante para seguir durmiendo así que Chad intenta abrir los ojos pero le duelen bastante, apenas si manotea a su alrededor intentando cubrirse los ojos de la penetrante luz que destella ante él

– Buenos días– se escucha y a continuación otro chasquido, busca levantarse pero algo pesa

– Cuidado, para– le llama la infantil voz, todavía adormilado le cuesta identificarla, apenas si abre los ojos notándose en el piso, no sabe qué hora es y lo único que ve es el suelo en el que está acostado

– No te preocupes no es tan tarde– sonríe Duar inclinándose a verlo y entonces lo nota, sigue en el hangar, tranquilo bosteza despejando sus ojos

– ¿Qué hicieron anoche?– pregunta el niño y el rubio recuerda todo de golpe

– Nada– responde nervioso buscando levantarse aunque no puede

– Cuidado con Uno– le advierte Duar señalándole que espere entonces Chad ve al pequeño aun sobre sus piernas sin embargo otro flashazo le da en la cara, siendo el naranja con su dispositivo al frente, insistiendo en tomar fotos, dejándolo impactado y algo alucinado

– Desaparecieron– le sonríe intentando levantar al menor pero él se apresura a tomarlo entre sus brazos, aun dormido, sin comprender o interesarle el comentario

– Yo lo llevo– aclara al subirlo con cuidado y apoyarle la cabeza en su hombro notando que es cierto Nigel ya no tiene esas orejas y su piel no tiene ese brillo extra, sin embargo aún y con todo le parece magníficamente tierno, casi no pesa, algo que ya sabía pero con el naranja al lado no puede darse el lujo de delinear cada rasgo, así que solo lo acompaña al puente de mando

– ¿En serio no hicieron nada para que desaparecieran?– insiste el oficial técnico y Chad se ruboriza todo, captando la atención del chico, intenta recordar qué pasó pero… apenas si hablaron, solo lo abrazo mientras veían un poco del exterior por los ventanales, permanecieron en silencio, juntos, eso es todo lo que recuerda

– Sería mejor que lo despierten– comenta Ega viniendo de los dormitorios y sacándolo de sus pensamientos

– Es hora del desayuno– dice el blanco tan serio o indiferente como siempre, en cambio ambos dudan

– ¿Deberíamos? Ayer se cansó mucho y esperaba hacerle otra revisión, desde que desaparecieron– Duar luce inseguro intentando convencer al mayor en rango

– Tenemos una misión– grita Yon desde el puente de mando despertando al rojo

– Al fin– grita alzándose impulsivamente, sorprendiéndose de ser llevado por Chad, que de lo baja avergonzado

– Gracias– le sonríe Uno al acomodar su ropa, tan nervioso y sonrojado como el gris

– Me cambiare– les avisa retrocediendo lentamente antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto, los niños se miran extrañados y luego al mayor, Chad también quisiera poder irse pero no puede moverse, su corazón late muy fuerte

– Anoche no podía dormir– explica agitado bajo sus miradas

– ¡Oh! yo sé porque– sonríe Duar y ellos le miran incrédulos

– Las orejas– intenta imitarlas colocando sus ramas por sobre su follaje, el rubio se acerca interesado

– Primero desayunemos– bosteza Aelo viniendo tras ellos

– Buenos días– lo saludad respetuosos pero claramente el niño aún sigue semidormido

– Ya hay una misión– le informa Ega buscando su táctil entre la sudadera, para entregársela al azul pero el niño niega avanzando desinteresado

– Sí, y ya tengo un plan– sonríe Uno viniendo desde el pasillo contrario con su dispositivo en la mano, luce fresco y limpio asombrando a los niños, lo miran desconcertados ya que se fue hace muy poco

– Tus orejas, desaparecieron– exclama el azul sorprendido, completamente despierto

– Sí, no era grave– sonríe el rojo yendo a ellos, el mayor lo espera en la entrada al puente de mando mientras el resto entra

– Le tomare análisis después– exclama Duar yendo tras el blanco

– Buenos días– saludan las niñas al capitán dentro del cuarto pero Chad solo mira al británico correr a él

– Gracias– susurra Uno pasando a su lado pero él lo detiene del hombro mirándolo fijamente, sorprendiendo al niño, el escándalo del equipo suena de fondo mientras retiene la atención del niño tomando leve y cuidadosamente sus lentes, hace un rato todo pasó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de comprobarlo así que se los quita mirando sonriente y agradecido que sigan siendo azules, un azul tan intenso con centelleos aquí y allá de verde

– Ya estoy bien– murmura el menor pidiéndolos de vuelta

– Que bueno– susurra él, con el pulso acelerado y el corazón en la boca

– ¿Cuál es el plan?– grita Yon desde su puesto, el menor toma sus lentes corriendo dentro

– Ya voy– sonríe emocionado, los niños se acomodan desayunando en sus puestos mientras se desconectan de la N.E.S.T y disponen la nueva ruta, 274 va a su puesto preparando los propulsores, mira al grupo resignado a esperar a que terminen para intentar hablar con Uno sin embargo viendo como explica su nueva estrategia y ante la emoción del equipo sonríe ansioso de ponerla a prueba contra el próximo enemigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
Un trabajo con ayuda de Alphabetical (que no pertenece a esta comunidad)  
Perdón por las faltas de ortografía


End file.
